Generally speaking, the slide structures, which are applied to the drawers of general servers or computer desks, are composed of two or three-staged slide rail components and one or two bearings. In addition, the drawers are opened or closed by sliding the slide structures, wherein the aforesaid two or three-staged slide rail components have respective rail segments, which are outward pullable.
However, these conventional two or three-staged slide rail components, which are not interlocked together, can be pulled outward easily. In other words, if the cabinets are shifted or slanted or if the drawers are excessively pulled out, the drawers may be opened completely. If several drawers are opened simultaneously, the cabinets may be thus toppled down.